A different beginning
by JazziFizzo18
Summary: Naruto's life was a living hell every year on October 10th, but this year something changed, something that will change his life and someone else's forever, my first fan fiction please Enjoy (NaruHina)
1. October 10th

All Docs

naruhina fanfic

Print

"oh crap oh crap, they are catching up to me,I have to run faster!", he said.

"That dang Kyuubi brat!", one of the villagers yelled.

"we will kill you, you damn demon!", another shouted.

Naruto,a young now 7 year old child was running as fast as he could. Then he spotted an alley not to far off from the route he was running. Deciding to spend the last bit of his energy sprinted to the alley. The villagers having lost track of the jinchuuriki child spread out to look for him.

"what did I do to you people?" Naruto questioned after the thought all the villagers had dispersed. He sat there tears falling as he tried to regain him breath. It wasn't until he started to calmed down that he realized he wasn't alone in the alley, but it was to late one of the villagers sprang out of the darkness in the alley, grabbed the child and started to drag him out of the alley. Naruto struggled but it was all in vain the villager was stronger then him. After naruto was out in the open the villager started to be him aggressively.

"its your fault she's dead! My daughter would've been 10 this year, but you killed her you monster! Just die already! " the villager that dragged Naruto out shouted while abusing him.

"I'm sorry I truely am sorry for your loss but I didn't do anything!", naruto exclaimed while trying to protect himself.

As this all happened the other villagers heard the commotion and rushed to go join the fun. Bringing whips, chains, and an assortment of horrendous tools to torture the 7 year old with.

To Naruto this was casual though no matter how many times he tried to run the villagers always caught him and beat him every year on October 10th his birthday, and this year was no different. The villagers whipped and beat him, slicing up his body with knives and swords, even pouring could salty water mixed with lemon juice into the gashes and minor cuts to cause him more excruciating pain.

Finally after hours of inflicting pain to the child the villagers felt satisfied with the outcome knowing that by the time anyone came who actually cared about the kyuubi brat he'd be long dead.

Naruto, who was barely awake after it all and in so much pain he couldn't even describe it, knew he needed some type of medical attention and that without it he would indeed be dead by morning. He tried to cry out but there was so much blood in his mouth he just succeeded in coughing vigorously from it going down his wind pipe. Facing facts that he was going to die on his 7th birthday closed his eyes and passed out from the pain.

Seeing this the villagers smiled happily and started to walk away, but they had yet to notice that a certain incident took place in a certain clan causing a certain shinobi to pass over the incident which caught his eye. Seeing the villagers smiling and leaving the child for dead was enough to enrage the shinobi who jumped in front of the villagers who, in response, lost their smiles and gained a look of shock and terror for the shinobi in front of them was none other then Itachi Uchiha.

Sign out

View in: **Mobile** | Desktop  
>©2012 Google<p> 


	2. Bad news

All Docs

Naruhina ch. 2

Print

Hi, thank you all who are reading my story :D it makes me happy to know you all like it please review and follow if you like it! This is my first story so sorry if I make many mistakes. If you are a narusaku fan and you don't like the story then please feel free to leave and not insult naruhina fans:)

The villagers who are still in shock to see the person in front of them was of the uchiha clan and was known as the prodigy Itachi Uchiha. The villagers took an attack stance ready to attack, but Itachi feeling like enough blood was spilt for one night just activated his sharingan and being as foolish as the villagers were looked him straight in the eyes getting them caught in his genjustu. Itachi then ran past them all and knocked them out.

After so Itachi deactivated his sharingan turning his eyes back to their pitch black color. Looking towards the small unconscious child on the verge of death, Itachi decided to take Naruto with him to treat his wounds then he would leave the child in the woods so he can be on his way.

With that he lifted the child with care and in a flash disappeared, appearing outside of the village a few miles away.

"Man, why couldn't I just leave? I hope no one seen me with this child!", Itachi thought to himself while he walked through the forest looking for a place to set down the kid.

After finding a nice big tree that provided a great amount of shade, also surrounded by herbs and a ways off a stream could be heard, Itachi got to work patching up the severely wounded 7 year old. First he set down the child so he could get some water to clean out his wounds and to collect herbs to create some ointment and medicine.

After a few hours Itachi had cleaned out Naruto's wounds and stitched up the deep gashes. With that Itachi got up to leave. "We'll nothing more I can do hopefully someone finds him soon. See ya later kid." Itachi spoke aloud knowing they were alone and miles away from a human being.

"Please don't leave me...mommy, daddy! Please don't leave me alone again...why is it so dark? Mommy the villagers hurt me!", the child stated still in his unconscious state, "why does no one love me, mommy?"

"Dang it! Don't do it Itachi don't do it!", Itachi said looking at the child listening to him repeat the same words over and over again.

"Why...why...why...why?", Naruto said in his dream

"Man Itachi you are such an idiot! I don't even know why I am doing this." Itachi thought. With that he picked up the child again ever so carefully so that his stitches wouldn't rip and began his slow and gloomy walk.

Konoha village that morning:

"Hokage-sama we have some very bad news!", one of the anbu black ops shinobi stated

"What is it young man?", the 3rd hokage haru sarutobi asked.

"We'll as it would seem sir the entire uchiha clan was brutally murdered."

"Was there any survivors?"

"Yes sir but there was only one a young 7 year old boy named sasuke uchiha."

"Do you know who has done this?"

"The child says it was his brother Itachi Uchiha who did it."

"Mmmhmm what a tragic day it is for the village. What is the surviving child's name?" The hokage asked

"His name is sasuke uchiha hokage-sama." The Anbu black ops shine I stated

"Where is he now?"

"In the hospital getting medical treatment for the minor cuts and bruises on his body and checked out for traumatic events."

"How tragic for such a young soul, having to see all that he seen last night. Please tell my secretary to set up a time for me to go and visit him in the hospital today. I want to speak to the child. Thank you for your time you're dismissed." The hokage said a bit heartbrokenly

"Hokage-sama that is not all. There is one more thing." The shinobi said a bit hesitantly.

"Huh? What is it?", the hokage said questioningly

"The boy, Naruto also known as the nine-tails jinchuuriki is missing, some villagers said that he was there next to them, then Itachi Uchiha showed up out of no where and knocked them all. When they woke up the child was gone."

"WHAT!", screamed the Hokage, "you need to send every available shinobi to find the child!"

Knowing the villagers didn't care about the 7 year old child Naruto and actually despised him, it was the hokage'is job to watch after the child who was the spawn of the greatest heros in Konoha history.

"Hurry! And find Naruto Uzumaki then bring him to me at all costs.", the Hokage demanded.

-—-—–—–—-—-

Hope you all liked my second chapter! I was bored and had nothing to do so I posted the second chapter! :)

Sign out

View in: **Mobile** | Desktop  
>©2012 Google<p> 


	3. The Escape

All Docs

Naruhina 3

Print

"You are a worthless girl, and a worthless daughter your younger sister hopefully will be a better fit for heir and a better fitter then you Hinata Hyuga!", shouted the clan leader Hiashi Hyuga

On the ground covered in cuts and bruises on the verge of unconsciousness was a young girl by the name of Hinata Hyuga, in front of her causing such pain to the 6 year old girl was her father Hiashi Hyuga. Hiashi tried to train his daughter to be stronger then he was, but he was strong because he was cold and had no heart to care for others, Hinata on the other hand was a sweet, kind and loving soul who lost her mom a year ago after her younger sister Hanabi was born. Hinata always fought hard but never seemed to come close to winning against her father, and for this he beat her vigorously.

No one in the clan liked to see the young heiress being in such pain but they could do nothing against their leader in fear of death. YukI Hyuga was one of the women in the clan who cared for Hinata like a daughter and was Hinata's best friend. When hinata went through this pain Yuki always was the first one to grab and take the little girl to the hospital to be helped with her wounds whenever she was allowed by the clan leader that is though. that nigh after Hinata got home from the hospital Yuki planned to help the little girl, even if it meant her life.

—–-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

'The next village over'

"Huh? Why aren't I dead? Maybe I am and this is what death feels like" Naruto thought waking up from his unconscious state and slowly opening his eyes taking in his surroundings.

Upon opening his eyes he saw a somewhat white ceiling with a light bulb hanging from the center of it providing dim lighting to the room. Looking around Naruto noticed that there was no personal belongings in this room making it seem like no one lived here. As he was taking it all in and processing it he heard a noise from something or someone coming from the restroom.

"Shit! I gotta hide it could be another crazy villager!", he thought and with that Naruto moved to get out of the bed only to be stopped by a wave of pain emanating from his chest to the rest of his body

"AHHHHGGHGH WHAT IS THIS!", he yelled In pain. When he looked at his chest he seen white bandages that were warped around his turned a crimson red color and spreading fast. Starting to freak out Naruto was about to scream when to the side of him a figured appeared and before Naruto could let out a meep a hand covered his mouth.

"Calm down kid it's ok your stitches are ripped from you getting up to fast can fix them again ok kid? I am Itachi by the way Itachi Uchiha, what's your name?", Itachi said calmly with a smile.

" oh umm thank you for the help Itachi Uchiha I am Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki I just turned 7 years old yesterday, ummm which kind of reminds me, where am I? Why aren't I dead? And why are you being so nice to me?"

"Well Naruto how about I fix up those stitches and tell you what's going on and I'll answer all your questions."

-—

Back to Konoha

"Come Hinata we need to oh now hurry here's your jacket." Yuki explained to the little girl still bald asleep on her bed.

Opening her eyes Hinata spotted her dear friend Yuki Hyuga.

"Oh Yuki hello where are we going?", asked a sleepy Hinata drifting back to her dreamland about her crush.

"We are leaving for the sake of your health my lady.", Yuki said while picking up the young girl letting her sleep while she jumped atop the roof of the Hyuga complex and the Konoha villager's houses to the gate to exit the village hoping no one spotted he with the girl and hoping she woke no one.

"Crap I need to hurry before Hiashi finds out and sends someone to kill me!", Yuki thought while increasing her speed.

Upon reaching the village gates and exiting Hinata awoke to feeling and finally registering that it was freezing cold and hitting her stitched cuts and seeing the village gates passing her by above her she recalled what Yuki had said before in her room.

"Yuki I'm scared father won't forgive either of us for this!", Hinata said shaking.

"Don't worry I won't let Hiashi get you my dear am your guardian and I would never let you get hurt."

After a few hours of traveling Yuki found a village and was just about to enter and find a place to eat and rest when 5 shinobi bandits showed up out of no where and surrounded Yuki and the girl...

-—-—-—-—

Hope you guys liked this chapter I'm sorry I was supposed to post it yesterday but a lot of stuff happened and I wasn't able to get to :( well leave comments and review I would much appreciate it.

Sign out

View in: **Mobile** | Desktop  
>©2012 Google<p> 


	4. What to do?

All Docs

Naruhina 4

Print

hey guys so I decided this is going to be a weekly updated story :) meaning every Thursday when I don't have school or anything I'm going to post the next chapter :) we'll I hope you guys love this next chapter as much as I loved writing it!

"Well we'll look what we have here men!", a man who looks to be the boss. "A mother and her daughter strolling though the woods at this hour? Plus it seems to be they are the cocky mighty Hyuga!"

"Ya boss, so it would seem they are!", one of the lower ranks stated.

"Maybe they are lost. Haha let's help em out boss and end their long walk now!" A slightly crazy one yelled higher then what would be considered natural.

"No please I don't want any trouble, I just want to get to the port with her and as far away from this place as possible!", exclaimed Yuki shielding Hinata, who was shaking with fear, behind her back.

"Listen woman you don't speak to the Boss unless he speaks to you!"' The slightly crazy henchmen shouted.

"Please all I'm asking is you just let us be, we have no money just our passports and the clothes on our backs."

"Mmmmhmm, you can go, since from the looks of it you're a branch member of your clan, but the little girl stays, she doesn't have the curse mark so she must be apart of the head branch, so she stays.", the boss said casually.

"NOO! No, you can't have her Hinata needs to get out of the fire nation, please let us BOTH leave!"

"Listen you wench I said you can either go and leave her here with us or you can stay, die, and we take her by force." The boss spoke monotoned

Taking her fighting stance Yuki said , "how about I fight you and then me and Hinata leave together, sound good to you?"

Yuki activated her byakugan, " Hinata back away and when you see an opportunitie run and hide."

"But Yuki what about you I don't want to leave you here!", Hinata said quietly but Yuki heard her loud and clear.

"Hinata sweety I'll be with you shortly I just have to deal with these men first, ok?", Yuki gave Hinata a sweet smile.

"Mmmhmm ok, but you have to promise, ok Yuki you have to promise me that you will come back please just promise!"

"Ok, I promise Hinata I promise I'll be there."

"Ok, ok that's enough lovey dovey talk, and you miss must be joking to thi-"

64 palms air strike!", exclaimed Yuki hitting the head honcho square in the chest," Hinata is not going with you people because you aren't leaving this place, at least not alive anyways!"

"Get her you idiots!" The boss yelled in agony while the henchmen charged at Yuki.

"Kaiten!", Yuki then spun creating the Hyuga ultimate defense, a sphere of chakra that surrounded the user and knocks the opponent back with great force.

The four henchmen flew back several dozen feet breaking branches and toppling trees in there way till they finally hit the ground with a hard thud.

"Hinata go now while they are all down!", Yuki spoke to the child.

"Ok YukI'll be waiting for you!", with those words Hinata dashed away finding a tree far enough that she wasn't going to be caught but she could also use her byakugan to watch Yuki in action as it was just beginning.

—

A FEW MINUTES AWAY FROM YUKI AND HINATA:

"Ok Naruto you can go back to Konoha you will be fine now and I'll be on my way", Itachi stated bluntly.

"Wait aren't you coming back?", Naruto asked.

"No Naruto i have my own path and you have yours."

"But Itachi I wanna stay with you even if you aren't going back to the village, please let me stay I won't bother you!"

"Naruto where I'm heading you don't want to go with me."

"Please I've never met someone who genuinely cares for me except the 3rd hokage but he doesn't count because he is the hokage, so he has to care for me that's his job."

"Dang it I can't just leave him. Wait what am I thinking you can't give into him Itachi! Maybe if he stays a few miles longer he will get tired and go back to town though!", Itachi's mind battled.

"Ok you can stay but if you complain about the walk then you have to go back to the village, got it?"

"Yes, sir I won't complain at all... But can we get something to eat on the way please?", Naruto smiled widely at Itachi.

"Ok come on we can eat on the way, hurry before the su-"

"YUKI! SOMEONE HELP HER!"

Naruto and Itachi heard this scream in the distance.

"Itachi what was that?", Naruto asked.

"I don't know Naruto lets ign-

"Naruto WAIT! NARUTO!", Itachi called as the 7 year old ran to the were the yell came from. Itachi following suit knew there would be trouble and couldn't let the child go on his own, in his condition.

—

Hope you guys liked it :D haha next ch. will be posted next Thursday it'll be called "a fateful encounter" oooohhh gives you a little glimpse on some Naruhina action ;) well thank you for the support Review please comment your thoughts. -jazmine 3

Sign out

View in: **Mobile** | Desktop  
>©2012 Google<p> 


	5. A fateful encounter

hey guys :D so this is my week 5 chapter. So usually I write the chapters first in mynotebook then type them In google docs and save them then post them on here but I had a lot of this to do this week so please tell my what you think of this ch. I'm going to write it as I go so sorry for the mistakes ahead of time :) hope you guys like it please review telling me your opinions should I continue writing them out first then typing and posting or type it as I go along.

* * *

><p>"damn it men kill her!", the Boss yelled to his men getting up rapidly.<p>

"you got it boss! Haha", the crazy looking one laughted and flashed a series of hand signs,"ROCK SLIDE NINJUSTU!"

"Crap!", Yuki said astonished while feeling the earth beneath her feet start to rumble and move, "you're a ninja!?"

"Of course do you think we are stupid enough to attack a Hyuga without ninjutsu!", the thugs started laughing at Yuki as the words their boss had just told her sunk in and processed.

"you're rogue nin-", Yuki was saying before the rocks started sliding down and took her underneath them.

"Well that's that, now where did that child go?", the men laughed as the rocks stopped and Yuki was no where to be seen.

Hinata watching this all take place from her tree realized that it was over.

"Oh no Yuki!", Hinata thought climbing down from the tree she was on to run away from the mess.

"there she is that little girl is on that tree boss!", one of the henchmen ninja yelled.

Hinata hearing this climbed back up the tree," HELP SOMEONE HELP YUKI!", she yelled frightened by the men walking towards the tree Hinata got to the tip of a branch about the jump to the next tree over.

"don't let that girl get away!", the boss said seeing the girl about to jump.

"I'm sorry Yuki! its all my fault!", the 6 year old said to herself about to jump when her foot slipped and she lost her balance on the tree, and started tumbling to the hard, cold ground.

* * *

><p>"Naruto. Come one this is none of our business!", Itachi shouted trying to find the child.<p>

"We can't just let it go itachi-Niisan! what if they are in serious trouble! We gotta check it out.", Naruto said from a top a tree branch a few feet in front of the Uchiha.

"How did you get there it's impossible to climb in your condition!", Itachi shouted to the boy.

"I jumped that's how, haha, how else does a ninja get on a tree?", the boy laughed at the Uchiha's question.

"Wait you are a ninja? Then how come you didn't just use ninjustu against those villagers it would've saved you a lot of trouble."

"I'm not exactly a ninja yet I'm still in the academy, but I'm well on my way!", he gave Itachi a big cheesy grin after saying this,"oh and I can't use ninjustu against the villagers that would just give them more of a reason to hate me and well I one day will be accepted by them, I'll be known as the greatest ninja there was! ill be their Hokage!"

Itachi saw such determination in this kids eyes as he said this he almost smiled, almost.

"HELP SOMEONE HELP YUKI!"

They heard the yell again closer this time coming from straight ahead.

Naruto's face got serious as he picked up the pace towards the yell.

"Naruto wait you can't even do much to help you will just get hurt!", Itachi shouted to the determined boy.

"But at least I'll be doing something." He said this in such a serious tone that Itachi had to remind him self that he was just a 7 year old boy who was still badly injured.

"fine I'll help!"

"then hurry it up Itachi!", the Boy shouted already a ways ahead.

As Naruto said this he caught a glimpse of a girl about his age falling from the top of a tree,"crap this is going to hurt!",He thought to himself and he shot himself from a tree branch ,he had just landed on, towards the girl as fast as he could catching her in mid-fall and holding her to his chest while landing on the next available branch.

"What's going on here?", Itachi thought activating his sharingan and seeing 5 rogue ninjas not to far from where Naruto was crouching with the girl about his age, but some thing caught Itachi's eye, there seemed to be a person underneath a pile of rocks struggling to break free, not taking another second to think he rushed past the thugs with lighting fast speed to the pile of rocks but before he could do anything to help he felt an enormous amount of chakra start to form from the figure and moved out of the way just in time to see a blue sphere of chakra push the rocks back out of the way creating a gaping hole and a women, panting from lack of oxygen and chakra emerge.

Looking up the woman and him make eye contact,"Itachi? What are you doing here?", Yuki asks him.

"i could ask you the same thing Yuki." He said matter of factly.

Suddenly remembering what was happening Yuki looks around for the little girl she cares so much about. Finally seeing her unconscious in a yellow haired kid's arms.

"What happened to Hinata! Why is the nine-tails holding her!?", Yuki said desperately trying to rush over to Hinata but was to drained to do much.

"YUKI WATC-!", was all Itachi was able to say before watching Yuki get stabbed by a rock in shape of a spike that came out of the ground.

* * *

><p>Hey guys so ya I hope you liked it, took me a while to post but ya haha :D, what will happen to Yuki, and what will Itachi do now? Find out next week ;D anyways review and tell me what you think of this chapter (all questions like why is Hinata unconscious and how do Yuki and Itachi know each other will be answered next chapter)<p> 


	6. The truth, a light starts to burn out

ok so I'm supposed to be grounded guys so I'm writing this secretly :/ meaning that I don't have a lot of time so it might not be as long or as good as I wanted this Chap. To be :( I was debating whether to even post it all. A lot of stuff has been happening so ya but I am very dedicated and couldn't let you guys go 2 weeks without knowing everything that'll happen! So ya but just so you know it might not be the best :( anyways, so it's hard for me to do this to Yuki I do really love her but ya ok here we go-

* * *

><p>"YUKI WATC-!", was all Itachi was able to say before watching Yuki get stabbed by a rock in shape of a spike that came out of the ground.<p>

-—

"YUKI!", Itachi yelled jumping to her and pulling her away from the rock.

"Crap, crap, crap!" he thought to himself seeing all the blood coming from Yuki's midsection.

"Itachi, I-I can-", Yuki started to say but Itachi stopped her seeing the blood starting to spill from her mouth.

"Yuki, please stop trying to talk, don't try to move either I'll figure out a way to fix-" he stopped himself knowing it would be useless to try to fix this wound.

"Even if I was able to clean the wound and stitch it up, there'd be internal bleeding from her organs that were punctured...", Itachi thought looking at he deep hole in his old friend's body.

"I c-can tell I don't h-have much time Itachi, so while we do have t-time please let me explain mine a-and Hinata's p-predicament.", Yuki spoke through the pain and and through the blood in her mouth.

"What do you mean? What predicament?", Itachi asked confused.

"Itachi do you r-remember when we were just starting out in the academy and my p-parents ended up dying on a mission?", Yuki spoke tears starting to come to her eyes.

"Yes of course I do, I held you the entire day because you couldn't stop crying."

"do you r-recall me telling you a few weeks later about a woman who loved me enough to take care of me like She was my m-mom?", tears syarted streaming down Yuki's face.

"Y-yes but what does any of this have to dI with your predicament?"

"that w-woman who fed me, t-took care of me, like she w-was my m-mothe. Was...Lady Hinata's mother."

Itachi looked at her starting to understand why she cared for the little girl so much.

* * *

><p>(To Naruto and Hinata:)<p>

Hinata who was unconscious in Naruto's arms was having a beautiful warm dream, causing her to snuggle up into the boy's arms.

"Uuuuhhh hey g-girl..", Naruto said trying to wake up Hinata without scaring her.

Hinata was dreaming about a blonde haired boy she had seen the other day at school, the same boy who protected her from some bullies who were being mean to her. In her dream_ she was next to him and underneath the stars talking about deeply personal things, Hinata who felt a sudden sadness for him became cuddle up to him. He realized this and kinda liking it the blonde boy put his arm around the beautiful girl, they looked at each other both blushing deeply. A shooting star shot across the sky, Hinata told the boy to make a wish, when she turned to look at him though because he hadn't responded, he was just smiling at her and said "I don't need to, because I already have everything and everyone I need right here in my arms". Hinata about to faint from what she just heard stopped realized the boy's face was coming closing to hers and she was leaning in to kiss him too. they were inches from their lips locking when.._

Everything blacked out, and she heard a voice, she didn't know who though.

"hello! G-I-I-I-I-irl WAKE UP!"

Hinata started to open her eyes, letting her self wake up and her vision to adjust, looked at the person above her.

Realizing who exactly it was and recalling her dream turned beet red, and tried to get as far from him as possible so he wouldn't notice, but he just he just held her tighter.

"Hey girl stop trying to move this is a small branch!", Naruto told her hoping she'd stop struggling.

Hinata stopped realizing what he just said and remembering she was supposed to be dead from falling off the tree.

"Hey wait, i remember you, you were the girl who was being bullied in the woods a few weeks back, right?" Naruto asked giving Hinata a smile that make her melt.

"I-I'm h-Hinata, and y-yes I am t-the g-girl y-you saved. Umm d-do you k-know w-where Y-Yuki is?", Hinata asked blushing like crazy.

"oh umm I think Itachi-Niisan is with her.", the boy said partially in thought, "but we can't get off, we have some company bellow us that won't allow us to get down!"

realizing the bandits were probably still there, looked down and seen them all talking to each other, and then looking around to find Yuki but couldn't see her with her regular vision.

"Buyakugan.", Hinata spoke softly, looking around. Finally able to see Yuki and a different guy, realizing that Yuki's heartbeat was as it normally should be, and that a black hole was in place of her lower abdomin.

"Oh No, Y-Yuki s-something isn't r-right.", Hinata spoke looking at the blonde haired cutie.

"Woooooaaahhh! Your eyes! They look so cool, who exactly are you? I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage of Konoha Village!", he spoke to her with a beautiful smile, a light seemed like it was emanating from him like it always did no matter the situation.

"I-I am a H-Hyuga my e-eyes are c-called the b-buyakugan, and yes I-I know y-you are N-Naruto.", Hinata spoke to him blushing.

Ok Hinata Hyuga I've got a plan to get us to Itachi-Niisan and your Yuki person, now listen up ok?", he started to whisper to her.

* * *

><p>Ok so what do you guys think of this chapter, not a lot of action I wanted to get to that part but couldn't sorry, so I guess this chapter is more of a chapter that just answers questions and give you more questions :D lol I hope you guys like the naruhina action there?!<p> 


	7. keep the light burning just a bit longer

hey guys so im off grounding! excited for this chapter! you guys ready! some naruhina fluff maybe i will see how my mind feels when writing, but i will likely want to put alot of it, oh and i might put in some cute scenes between Itachi and Yuki to ;D cuz come on who doesn't want to see Itachi happy :D enjoy!

* * *

><p>"He is whispering in my ear! this boy the one that has now saved me twice!" the girl Hinata thought to herself.<p>

"is something wrong with your face? its turning a really bright red! are you sick, here let me check ok?", he asked and when she didn't answer but got even more red he put his hand on her forehead to check her temperature,"no you seem fi-".

"hey kids why don't you come down here!", came a voice from below.

"ya kids we have yummy candy for! HAHA!", a creepy curty yell came right after.

"you understand the plan?", Naruto asked Hinata who finally came to her senses hearing the creepy yell below her.

"ye-yes Naruto-kun."

With that Naruto held her tighter to his chest and started jumping upward on the branches that went to the top of the tree.

"what are those kids doing? There is no way to escape from the top.", the boss said to his men.

"do you want me to get them boss, i can make this fast! Kill the blonde and only let the dark blue haired girl sustain substantial damage, should be ok!" the rock ninjustu user stated about to form hand signs.

"NO! we can't risk them falling, we do not want the same incident as we did earlier. we were lucky that kid saved her. save your chakra Minato you do not know when you will need it.", the boss replied before the man, Minato, could finish his hand signs.

"fine, but I still get to kill the young blonde one!"

"ok Hinata we are almost to the top, I will use myself as a decoy so you can get to Itachi-Niisan and Yuki, then Itachi will protect you." Naruto told her with a very serious face that made her worry a bit.

"but Naruto-kun, what about you? If you are used as a decoy what will happen to you? I can't let you risk your life for me, I am not worth it.", Hinata said with a sad low tone at the end.

Holding her just a bit tighter Naruto stopped, set her down and looked her straight in the eyes, "I haven't known you for long, but I've seen you around in class and around town. I can tell you are a kind person from what you just said right now. YOU SHOULD NEVER SAY YOU'RE NOT WORTH IT THOUGH! If I say I am going to be a decoy for you to escape then i will be a damn good decoy, Datteboy! I want to be Hokage when I grow up, so you better believe I will not die until I am the Hokage!", With those last words he picked her up and started climbing again. Hinata couldn't help but smile and cherish his words to her in her heart.

* * *

><p>"Yuki, I understand why this girl, this Hinata is so important to you now.", Itachi spoke to Yuki with tears briming in his eyes remember the time one of his closest friend lost her loved ones and cried in his arms.<p>

"Itachi y-you have to promise me that you will t-take care of her, p-promise me you will protect her with your life, like you d-did fo-o-r me.", Yuki said while choking back tears.

_"I can't denie her this request, I can't let that girl get hurt! Yuki, I don't want you to die, not_ yet!", Itachi thought to himself as he took his old friend in his arms and held her as tight as possible. He brought his mouth to her ear, and whispered into it.

Yuki's heart dropped, and she pulled away enough to see his face and smiled at his before she burst into the sobs again, drenching Itachi in her tears as they held each other.

"AHHHHH!", they heard a yell in the distance bringing them back to reality.

"Go help them please Itachi!", Yuki pleaded to him.

"Bu-"

"no, no buts, Itachi I don't want to see Hinata get hurt, please!"

"ok, I will go, but you have to promise that you will not die while I am gone!"

"I won't, I can't, not without seeing Hinata one more time, just one more time." Yuki stared into Itachi's pitch black eyes that seemed to pierce right through her, knowing all her weakness's. She watched the black of his eyes turn to a crimson blood red, with the black trademark Sharingan symbol in the middle .

Itachi looked at her, then he warped his arms underneath her and picked her. He carried her to a soft spot underneath a tree and set her down on the grass. Then got up and started to walk back to where Naruto and Hinata were.

"good-bye, Yuki.", Itachi spoke so soft that no one could hear him.

Once he was far away enough from Yuki to where she couldn't see him, he jumped up to a tree branch and jumped from tree to tree heading towards where he heard the yell come from. The closer he got to the tree where all the action seemed to take place he went into stealth mode, bringing down his chakra and surveying the area and scene taking place he realized that there was only three men, including the boss, below the tree watching the treetop with amusement. Looking at the treetop closer he seen one of the men, formally known as Minato in front of a child, but Itachi couldn't see who, so he got a bit closer and could finallly make out some features. Minato, the earth style ninjustu user, was in front of a blonde haired, seven year old, over cocky at times child. Itachi looked at the scene taking, and watched as the Minato guy punched Naruto to the ground, and then start to kick him vigorously. Seeing the blood form on Naruto's chest confirmed that his stitches were ripped and Naruto losing blood fast. This enraged Itachi, it was the same rage he had when he saw the villagers leave the seven year old for dead, realizing this Itachi went into action, knowing he couldn't let them hurt Naruto any longer. He didn't know why he wanted to protect this boy so much, but he did.

* * *

><p>Ok you guys so I wanted to write more today but my tablet is typing and my dad's laptop is just screwing me over! i got to 2 thousand words and av ery great part twice till it kept shutting down on me and well it annoys me, i may end up writing chapter 8 a bit early just to make it up to you guys but besides that not today. I have been writing since 8 and it keeps deleting my work,but i hope the chapter was still interesting to you guys! well Review it please! bye bye!<p> 


	8. A glimpse at the past

hey guys so i am seriously sick Dx and that is why i am posting this so late :( i hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Leaping into action Itachi had one thought on his mind,"i need to protect Naruto!" he then jumped up behind the rogue ninja Minato.<p>

"Do you have any idea who you are messing with!", Itachi stated grabbing the ninja by his throat and holding him in the air, "people like you really piss me off!"

"who the hell are you? and why is this kid so important to you?" Minato was barelly able to talk due to how tight Itachi was clutching to his throat.

"that is my Nii-san so he is pretty damn important to me!", Itachi said activating a genjustu on the manand letting go of "his throat. The man minato just fell down to the ground in a lifeless mess.

"na-naruto? n-naruto?", Itachi turned around towards the boy lying on the ground and the girl next to him who seemed to appear out of nowhere, trying to wake him up.

"crqp! Naruto!", Itachi said looking at Naruto's shirt and seeing the blood seep through, "his stitches must be ripped, and he is losing blood fast, Hinata i need you to help me get Naruto to a safe place!"

"who are you, and how do you know my name?!", Hinata said keeping a strong face on and getting in a fighting stance, like her father taught her.

"I am a friend of Yuki, she asked me to come get you and take you to her, I am Itachi Uchiha.", He told the now somewhat relaxed girl.

"how do you want me to help you with Naruto?"

"I need you to protect Naruto with your life as i get rid pf these guys so we can get by safely."

"o-ok i will p-protect Naruto with my l-life!" she said activating her buyakugan

"ok Hinata i'll go do this real fast."

with that Itachi jumped down the tree to the ground, to where three of the men were waiting for Minato and the hyuga girl, and were in shock to see the Uchiha instead.

"what are you doing here and where is Minato and the girl?!", the boss questioned angrily.

"I ask the questions!", Itachi spoke moving in one swift motion behind the men,"and you keep your mouth shut."

* * *

><p>(With Hinata)<p>

"it will be okay Naruto, I will protect you now, just like you did for me..."

_I remember the first time i ever saw you, you were running through the streets, trying not to cry. I asked my SenpaI who you were, but they said you were dangerous and for me to stay away, but I couldn't do that, I would love to watch you sometimes to see who you really were. I learned from that, that you weren't a bad guy, you were just lonely, and so was I. I tried to talk to you but...I was always to much of a wimp, for last year i-_

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD KEEP YOUR MIND MORE FOCUSED ON YOUR PRIORITY LITTLE GIRL! HAHAHAHA!", Hinata heard a creepy loud voice in her ear, then not even a second later she felt A sharp metallic tool against her neck.

"DO NOT MOVE LITLE HYUGA OR ELSE THERE WILL BE MORE BLOOD ON THIS TREE THEN JUST YOUR FRIEND'S OVER THERE!", He said gesturing to Naruto.

"p-please d-don't h-h-hurt him.", Hinata said holding back tears.

"AND WHAT IF I DO GIRLY? WHAT WILL YOU DO! HAHA!"

"_be strong Hinata, get a hold of yourself! Naruto wouldn't freak out like this, he is strong!"_

"if you try to h-hurt Naruto then I will fight you, and if you kill Naruto I will make sure I die as well!" Hinata spoke with confidence.

"WHY YOU BRAT! TAKING ME FOR A SUCKER, EH? WELL I WILL SHOW YOU WHO THE SUCKER REALLY IS!", he then threw Hinata to the far end of the tree branch, and start walking towards the unconscious Naruto.

"NOOOOOO!", Hinata yelled getting up as fast as she possible could and running to the crazy man.

* * *

><p>i know this is a short chapter and it is pretty late but I have been trying to get better :( I'm sorry guys! I hope you enjoy the suspense though!<p> 


	9. The Battle comes to an end!

OK guys so I'm going to hopefully finish up everything having to do with the rogue ninja burglars in this chapter.

* * *

><p>"NOOOOO!", Hinata yelled getting up and running towards the man who was now in front of Naruto.<p>

Hinata watched him make hand-signs as a kunia he pulled out got covered in chakra creating a sword like shape. He got close to Naruto and lifted the sword up above his head and thrust it down vigorously.

Hinata's body moved on its own jumping infront of the blade. Time seemed to stop as Hinata waited for the blade to Pierce her back,she waiting to see her blood gushing around her, she was scared but refused to move, as she looked at the boys face in front of her she realized that no matter the situation she would give her life to protect Naruto.

* * *

><p>(To Itachi)<p>

Seeing the guy pop up in front of Hinata Itachi knew he had to be fast, "Tell me why you want that girl?," He spoke with anger in his voice that could not go unnoticed.

"You seem mad boy, why don't you let us go and we can talk about this.", the Boss spoke to Itachi with a menacing grin.

"I don't have time to deal with you, so I am going to give you one more chance, TELL ME WHY YOU ARE SO DETERMINED TO GET HER!,"

"fine, fine, I will tell you, we are from three of the five great nations, I am from the Fire Nation as you are, well the rest of my group came from the Earth and Water Nation, we were Ninja who were outcast for wanting to go against protocol and wanting to take the Buyakugan a few years back. Me and these dumbies ended up meeting by fate and we decided we needed to team up and we could go to the Village Hidden in the Leaf and steal one of the princess's, but then this girl she showed up right before up and she didn't have the cursed seal so it must be fate that we have her. We weren't going to kill her, we were going to train her as a ninja and have her fight with us.

"Why? Why would you want to get your hands on the Buyakugan anyways?.", Itachi questioned getting more curious.

"You wouldn't understand Uchiha, it's something that the people without special eyes, without a kekkei genkai, would understand."

"I am done with you punks! Picking on a little girl, you disgust me!", Itachi said stabbing the Boss right in the heart, but Itachi's sword passed right through the man as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"A shadow clone! DAMN IT!," Itachi said watching as all except for one of the men ended up being shadow clones.

"It is just you and me now pretty boy." the only nonshadow clone ninja said.

"I don't have time for this dang it!" Itachi pulled out shirukens, "I will end this between us, and I will find your friends, and I will kill you all." Throwing the shirukens Itachi moved out of the Ninja's line of site and unsheathed his sword again.

"_This is for Yuki!" _Itachi thought to himself as he jabbed his sword at where he thought his opponent was.

"Behind you."

Itachi moved out of the way but not enough, the kunia sliced his side, but not enough to cause severe damage, "Damn it!"

Itachi decided that time was already wasted to much and activated his Amaterasu in his right eye and aiming his at opponent, the rogue ninja.

"what the h-", the man started to say as black flames appeared on his body that seemed to burn with such an extreme intensity that it was unbearable.

* * *

><p>(back to Hinata)<p>

"_If I am going to die here, I might as well say how I feel to the one I love."_ Hinata thought to herself waiting to feel the piercing pressure of the crazy ninja's blade go through her back.

"N-Naruto-Kun I k-know y-you c-can't h-hear me b-but I-I-I L-LO-"

"SHIT! WHAT THE FREAK HAPPENED DOWN THERE!"

Hinata turned around just in time to see the crazy ninja jump off the tree to the ground below where the ninja seemed to have gather around one of their own.

"W-what H-happened? Is that b-black f-flames?", Hinata questioned seeing the man in the center rolling on the ground in complete agony.

"What is this shit!"

"Is this black flames!"

"WHY WON'T THEY GO OUT!"

Hinata heard these questions from the rogue Ninjas. Watching the black flames entirely engulf one of the men and then watching as it burned out and all that was left was black ash, Hinata gasped in terror. "There was just a man there!", she said to herself backing up from the edge of the tree. She went to Naruto's side and watched her surroundings with her Buyakugan carefully, as to not make a mistake like she did again. Her mind was still in shock though by the near death experience and the terror of what the black flames did she knew she was no help really to Naruto Or Itachi.

"Crap, Minato and now Sid, we are short two men, we need to leave!", The boss said to his men seeing that nothing was left of their comrade.

"I agree lets leave." one man agreed

"I AM NOT DONE WITH THEM YET!" the crazy Ninja said.

"that is enough out of you, I understand your anger over your brother, Minato's death but we have no choice we need to retreat now, Makito!" The boss said the the crazy one known as Makito.

"FINE, BUT I WILL KILL THEM , ONE DAY!"

As Makito said this the three ninja flew up into the trees and vanished. Itachi was about to go after them but it started to rain, and he remembered that Naruto was in severe conditions and Yuki was dying. He jumped atop the branch where he found Hinata shielding Naruto from the rain with her body.

"Hinata, thank you for the help, I will pick up Naruto and carry him to Yuki. Follow close by ok? I don't know where those men went."

"Where is Yuki? Is she o.k?" Hinata asked standing up and letting Itachi pick up naruto as if he was an infant.

"thanks to your Buyakugan I think you already know the answer to that questions." Itachi said softly looking at his feet.

"I know, I saw it, I was just hoping that I was wrong and that she would be ok." Hinata said as tears started welling up in here eyes, but she held them in knowings she had to be strong.

* * *

><p>Ok guys so a little foreshadowing there if you caught it :D I hope you loved reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it. Well Until Next time Please Review and thank you to those of you who have reviewed it and have helped me better my chapters. -Jazzi<p> 


	10. a bond that will last forever

Hey guys sorry for posting this so late I had school early (I usually don't have it at all on Thursday) and I barellt for home before 5 pm so ya sorry this chapters short but I just wanted this chapter to focus on Hinata and Itachi. Enjoy

* * *

><p>As they neared the tree that Yuki was under, Hinata clenched her hands into a fist, trying to find anyway to distract herself from the pain that was welling up in her heart.<p>

"Hinata? Will you be ok?"

She looked up at the one who said this, "I can be strong Itachi" Hinata said softly, but at the same time she grabbed and held onto Itachi's sleeve.

They finally reached the tree with a young woman lying still underneath it. Hinata ran to her and knelt down beside her once vibrant, and living best friend, her only friend.

"Yuki? Yuki it's me, Hinata." The young girl reached for her friend's hand but when she touched it Hinata flinched. Yuki's hand was ice cold, and very pale. Hinata looked at Yuki again and noticed her face was pale as well.

Itachi watched Hinata as he set down the unconscious seven year old he had in his arms. Then he decided he needed to get to work on Naruto right away. Cutting off the child's shirt with a kunia to reach the wound, Itachi began cleaning it our with water. Once the wound was cleaned as much as it could be t the moment. After that Itachi brought out his needle and stitched up the seven year old's wound. Knowing Naruto would be find now Itachi focused his attention back on the little girl who was staring at the unmoved body, frozen in terror as she realized why Yuki was so pale and cold.

"Hinata?" Itachi moved next to her, he laided a hand on her shoulder.

"I am strong.." Itachi barely heard her voice, it was so low, and forced. "Even the strong need to cry every once in awhile" Itachi spoke in such a gentle voice he surprised himself.

"Yuki was my best friend! She was like a mother to me after I lost mine! Why! Why did it have to be her!" Hinata said louder then she liked.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore. Hinata burst out in sobs that shook her tiny fragile body. Itachi felt horrible for the little girl, he knew she was hurt, he was too, that day Itachi lost the last person who would ever see him as who he really was, not a tool, not a murderer, but Itachi Uchiha someone who lived his younger brother dearly.

He would no longer stand seeing Hinata cry alone, she he scooped her up in his arms and held her. He held her for what seemed like hours, finally her body stopped shaking and relaxed.

"It's my fault Yuki is gone. You should've just stayed with father. I'll have to go back to father now." Hinata slowly took herself out of Itachi's arms and bent back down next to the still unmoved body. She then laid her head on Yuki's chest. "I'm sorry Yuki. At least you're free now."

"Hinata you are not to blame. Yuki gave her life to save you, because she loves you. You won't be going back with your Father either, you will be coming with me and Naruto." Itachi gave Hinata a smile that was rare to anyone who knew him.

"Why? I mean I don't want to be a trouble." Hinata looked at her feet in dispare.

"You won't be I already discussed it with Yuki before I came to help you, I promises her I would take care of you. She was my best friend and he loves you, so that means I need to protect what she loves." Itachi bent down to eye level with the little girl, "we are family now Hinata and I will never let you go back to something as horrible and your life in the Hyuga complex."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she felt like things would be better from then on out. She would be with a new family, and in it was her crush.


	11. Getting Things Situated

"What do we do with Yuki? We can't take her back to the clan to be buried!" Hinata looked at her friend and could feel her heart break all over again.

"Hinata Yuki wouldn't want to go back even if she could, how about this bury her right here in this spot underneath these trees and let her have a peaceful sleep." Itachi grabbed Hinata's hand, "I understand it hurts Hinata I've lost my loved ones but it'll be okay eventually...Will you help me bury, Yuki-chan?"

"You have? And of course Yuki was there for me when no one else was, when my mother died." Tears started to brim Hinata's eyes again.

"Don't cry Hinata you have been through alot and i know it hurts but right now we need to bury Yuki before those bandits show up again, and i think Naruto is going to need more pain medicine." Itachi looked at Naruto who was starting to stir in his unconscious slumber.

"OK I'll be strong, now let's bury Yuki..." Hinata gave itachi a smile but it didn't reach her eyes. Itachi and Hinata picked out the perfect spot for Yuki.

It was near a stream with a giant oak tree that had its branches out stretched over a large expanse of space. Itachi and Hinata did their best to dig using their hands it took a few hours but they finally had a deep enough hole for their friend. They wrapped the blankets that Yuki had brought with her and Hinata around Yuki's body and they gently placed her in the ground.

"Do you have anything to say Hinata?" Itachi looked at Hinata with sympathy.

"I have so much I would love to tell Yuki, so much to say, but even all the words in the world can't explain how I feel right now...what do you say about someone who was your best friend when no one else would even look at you! What do you say about someone who was like the mother you wish was still with you!' Tears silently fell down Hinata's cheeks, her hands clenched into fists.

"Yuki was someone with an unbelievable caring heart, she had the sweetest laugh, and the brightest smile." Itachi looked at the body that was wrapped in blankets and remembered the words he had whispered in her beautiful ear.

~flashback~

"I love you Yuki" Itachi whispered in her ear before he left to go help out Hinata and Naruto.

~end flashback~

(Konoha)"Hokage, sir there has been no signs of the child Naruto!" An anbu black ops said to the 3rd Hokage.

"Mmhmm I see well this is terrible we m-" the Hokage begins but was interrupted when the door to his office few open. "Hokage-sama! I need some of your men! My daughter Hinata is gone am so is one of my branch members!" A tall fierce looking man came into the room as if he owned it.

"Hiashi Hyuga...so your daughter is gone as well and a member of the branch family as well..mmhmmm" the Hokage tried to think up a logical answer for all of this, but couldn't come up with one.

"We don't have time for this! Someone is going to try to take the Byakugan and we wont now where it is to protect it!" Hiashi was enraged by the fact that he hasn't put the caged bird seal on His shameful daughter when he had the chance.

"Hiashi? Last night the keeper of the nine tails Naruto Uzumaki went missing, some villagers said that a man showed up out of no where and took him, maybe your daughter is with him also, so I want you to assign some of your best buyakugan users to track them them down. The man they said took Naruto was none other then Itachi uchiha, the one who murdered his entire clan. So be careful, please." The hokage sent Hiashi and the Anbu Black-ops away so he could have time to think.

'What could've happened to them? Did Naruto leave on his own? And now Hinata is gone to? I know Itachi isn't a bad person, but if he does have Hinata and Naruto...why take them?' The 3rd Hokage sat in his seat and looked out of the large window he looked out everyday, but today he looked out it and it felt different, it felt sad.

(The Woods with the other 3)

Hinata was walking trough the forest watching the ligjt shine through the green leafs, that were attached to the branches above her. Beside her Itachi was caring a blonde haired kid named Naruto, who was snoring loudly, in his arms. Itachi was looking around to make sure they weren't followed.

"Itachi Nii-san? Where are we going? Yuki-san was taking me to the ports,but now...what will we do?" Hinata looked at Itachi, trying to hide the pain in her eyes that she so desperately wanted to go away.

Itachi looked at her and said," well Hinata we are going to a Hotel first to let Naruto regain his strength and so I can fix up his wounds right. Plus he will need pain medicine, remember?" Itachi looked at Naruto, who was somewhat relaxed in his arms asleep.

He is a very strong kid. He reminds me of Sasuke somehow...I hope you are ok little brother, and I hope one day you will forgive me.' Itachi thought about his little brother, hoping one day that his little brother would understand his older brother

Finally the reach the village that Naruto and Itachi were leaving when they heard Hinata's scream.

"OK we should stay in a different hotel then the one me and Naruto Stayed in." Itachi said to himself looking around at the villagers to see if any of rhem looked suspicious, but None did.

They walked through the village for a few minutes making sure to check and make sure nothing was conspicuous.

" OK here we go! This should be fine!" Itachi set down Naruto on a chair next to Hinata and he went to pay for the Hotel and get the key.

By the time everything was done it was already late into the evening, and the sun was setting.

"I'll go get some of the medicine and medical tools I'll need to correctly clean Naruto's wounds and stitch them up. In the mean time stay here with him, keep the doors locked and make sure you don't open them, I have the key so i'll just unlock it when I come back." Itachi set down Naruto on the bed along with some of His own belongings, then he went opened the door looked behind him at the small lavender eyed girl and said, "remember Hinata, Do Not, I repeat DO NOT OPEN THIS DOOR for any reason."

He then walked through the door and closed it, then he locked it behind him.

'What do I do?' Hinata sat on the bed on the other side of the bed Naruto was on.

"What would Yuki be doing right now?...if she were still alive!" Hinata put her face in her small delicate hands and began to cry she cried so much they became more like sobs.

She finally looked up when she heard a voice, "Hinata? Are you ok? Where are we?"

She looked to see her crush Naruto was awake looking at her.


	12. everything out in the open

Hey guys so here's the newest chapter enjoy! c: -

"N-N-Naruto-k-kun...h-how long have you b-been awake." Hinata quickly got up from the bed, grabbed some tissues and wiped her face dry.

"Why were you crying?" Naruto tried getting up from the bed but let out an agonizing yell. When he looked down at his chest he could see his chest was oozing a color that didn't seem good and was purplish, greenish around the edges, "daaaamm it!"

"Y-you should p-probably rest N-Naruto-kun. Y-You will heal faster if you do...Itachi w-went to go get you some m-medicine, s-so if you're in p-pain Naruto-kun he s-should be back soon." Hinata start twiddling her two index fingers together as she told Naruto this, her cheeks also had a red tint on them from her feelings and shyness from being around him.

"Are you ok Hinata? I seen you crying earlier." Hinata looked at Naruto, his blue eyes seemed like they were piercing through her, all she wanted to do was crying and tell him everything when she looked into them. She wanted a hug so bad at that moment but she couldn't, and she hated her self so much for it. 'Why can't I just hug him!',She thought,'all I have to do is walk up to him and wrap my arms around his neck and...-'

"Hinata?" Naruto was looking at her confused as to why she wouldn't answer, "you only told me where Itachi was but where is your friend...Yuki I think was her name." Hearing this Hinata put head down and looked away so that Naruto couldn't see her face, because she knew the tears where coming and she would have no way to stop them.

Naruto let out another pained yell, Hinata immediately turned around to see him trying desperately to get up from the bed. "N-no N-Naruto-kun, you need to r-rest so you can heal." Hinata rushed over to him to help him get back into bed comfortably. When she got close enough to him though he wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her into a hug. It had to be painful for him she could hear the painful groans coming from him. "N-Naruto-kun...w-what are y-"

"I don't know what happened Hinata, but I can tell you're hurt. I'm sorry for whatever happened to your friend." He hugged her tighter and she realized he needed this hug as much as she did.

"Naruto-kun...u-umm if you don't m-mind me asking...what a-are you doing with Itachi a-away from the v-village?"Hinata pulled away from the hug, as much as she hated too, but she needed to see his face.

His face fell remembering how he even met Itachi, "Itachi...he saved my life. The villagers as you probably already know hate me. So every year on my birthday they'd chase me and beat me up...this year was no different except they beat me worse then normal I was going to die, they were the ones who gave me this gash in my chest. Itachi showed up at last minute...they were leaving me for dead and I had given up but when I opened my eyes I was stitched up and in a hotel room..safe. Itachi then came in and explained what had happened to me and so I decided to say with him!" Naruto's sadness turned into a bright smile that showed he was more then ok.

"I am sorry Naruto-kun I didn't know you had to go through that every year." Hinata's heart broke thinking that he had to deal with that every year that was supposed to be a day to celebrate his birth.

"What bout you Hinata? Why were you in the woods?"

Hinata looked at him in surprise,"Yuki thought it would be best for me to leave the clan and get as far away from there as possible. She was my best friend and took care of me when my father would go to far in our training. I'm not very strong but father thought I just needed more training but a few days ago I lost against him again and he was mad about it...so he disowned me and the next morning he was going to put the caged bird curse on Mr to officially remove me from the clan's head branch, but Yuki woke me up during the night, wrapped me in a blanket and we escaped the village together. She gave up everything, her entire life for me! I am weak and deserved to be disowned by my father!" Hinata put her head in her hands and cried," Yuki is dead because of me!"

"Don't cry Hinata...I am here for you and I didn't know your friend but she must've loved you and knew you were worth dying for! You are not weak Hinata a weak person wouldn't be able to see their mistake and grown from them..but I know you can!" He put his hand on her shoulder and she picked her head and he gave her a smile that made the tears stop and a small smile play across her face.

"Now where is Itachi Cuz I am in a lot of pain here! Ha!" Naruto said trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh..um I don't know, he should've been back by now." Hinata was starting to get worried.

(To Itachi)

'Where is the grocery store? Those pills from that pharmacy were really expense..man what have I gotten myself into? Now I'm looking over two kids? Itachi you must have a couple of screws lose or something!' Itachi was thinking to himself while looking around the village for anyplace to get food so they wouldn't have to stop tomorrow.

"Hey did you hear about the leaf village?" Itachi heard a man telling a woman as he was walking past.

"No what happened?" The woman replied engulfing all her senses into the gossip.

"Well i heard that their clan, the Uchiha's were all whipped out! By one of their own members!"

"Oh my dear! That's terrible! Were there any survivors?"

"Besides the one who killed them all? Yes, a little seven year old boy I guess he was the menace's younger brother!"

"At least a child survived it's sad having to see all that though!"

"Yeah I hear that they will be searching our village tomorrow for them to make sure."

Itachi quickly walked away, 'I am a day behind schedule! Dang it! I need to go back to the hotel fix up Naruto and leave fast! I wonder why no news of his and the Hinata's disappearance hasn't been going around?

He made his way back to the hotel, but in his rush to get the medicine he forgot the key inside.

So he knocked, "Hinata it's Itachi open the Door I forgot the key inside!" He waited but no response came, "HINATA!" Finally after waiting a bit longer he kicked the door open.

As he looked around the room a kunia flew right past his head nearly nicking his face.

"What the!" Looking he seen Hinata standing in front of Naruto with a kunia in her hand, when she recognized Itachi she lowered it down.

"why didn't you open the door?" Itachi spoke to her.

"Y-you s-said not to o-open the d-door no m-matter what." Hinata spoke to Itachi quietly.

"Oh well forget it I need to fix up Naruto's wounds fast and we need to leave tonight!"


	13. a nine year gap

_**So I am Sorry I haven't been able to update in so Long, You guys know how it is with school it gets the best of your time. Anyways I am going to try to update more frequently, but I am graduating and I have a lot I need to do :/ I woke up at 4:30am just to write this for you guys hopefully you like it…Please Enjoy!**_

"I-Itachi? B-but w-why? I thought we were safe here?" Hinata put away her Kunia in her weapons pouch and moved away from Naruto so Itachi could fix him up.

"Finally you're here! I have been in pain!" Naruto looked at Itachi with a mad expression trying to hide his worry about what had happened while he was gone.

"Shut it kid! We don't have time for this. All I can say is Konoha will be surrounding the place by morning so we need to leave as soon as possible TONIGHT!" Itachi moved next to Naruto with a bag of medical tools, "I also forgot to get the pain medicine, sorry Naruto you are going to have to deal with the pain."

"d-dang it!" the 7 year old's face went pale thinking about the hours of pain to come.

Itachi lifted up Naruto's shirt to disinfect and stitch up the deep cut but what he was looking at was nothing but a shallow thin cut on his chest. The blood on Naruto's shirt was old and dry but a cut that deep should've taken weeks to heal, not hours.

"a-actually from what it looks like I won't need to stitch it up all I'll have to do is disinfect it really good. Besides that you should be good." He took out some wound disinfectant and started cleaning out the child's cut, trying to hide his expression of how much he was freaked out and curious about the wound.

"o-on our way l-leaving the v-village if we find c-certain..umm medical p-plants I c-could m-make a um a medical cream to help s-subdue the pain." Hinata said to Itachi hiding her blush.

"you know medical herbs?" He looked at her curiously.

"y-yes Yuki T-taught me. I-I am not an expert though."

"that is fantastic Hinata! You are going to be able to help us out a lot with that!" He smiled brightly at her trying to reassure her that she could help a lot.

Hinata started packing up all their things again getting things ready to leave. Even though they didn't have many personal Items she packed what they did have.

"i-itachi…where will we be going?" She turned towards him and stared at him with her innocent pupiless eyes. She didn't generally mind where they went, she was just curious.

"I don't know yet Hinata. Maybe somewhere in the land of waves or sand…I don't know yet." This has been on Itachi's mind for the past few hours. He didn't know where they would go but he knew they needed to get as far away from Konoha as possible.

"m-maybe we should leave and travel across the ocean to a little Island where we could all live together in peace and no one would know where we were!" Hinata blushed thinking about being on an isolated Island with her crush.

"u-uh Hinata? Your face is getting really red. Are you ok?" Naruto got up out of the bed after Itachi finished.

"u-uh yes im f-fine N-Naruto-kun!" she said embarrassed of herself.

"hey Naruto we are going to need to find you a new outfit or something cause the blood stained clothes are a no no." Itachi said looking Naruto up and down and then taking out a black netted shirt from his bag, "I know you don't have an over shirt for this but I think it is better then that thing."

He tossed the shirt over to Naruto, while he took off his old tattered shirt and put on the netted shirt. Hinata turned away catching a glimpse of Naruto's chest and nearly fainting. While Itachi picked up his bag and cleaned up the mess he made cleaning Naruto's wound.

"ok ready to go?" Itachi opened the door and let the kids walk out of the hotel room first,

He checked out of the room and they left the village, after a few hours they reached the next village and then by sunrise they reached the village after that and had to stop for breakfast because Naruto's stomach was demanding it.

"ok we eat and then we keep going, ok?" Itachi was secretly hungry also.

They were walking through the town looking for a place to eat when something caught Naruto's eyes, "Itachi! Look Itachi! I want it, I could wear it over this embarrassing shirt." Naruto was looking at an Orange jacket with a white collar and a red swirl on the sleeve. "It has the same symbol as the one on my old shirt, I really want it! Pleeeeaaassse!" he got on his knees begging Itachi to get him the jacket.

"f-fine! Ill get you the dang jacket just get off your knees you are drawing attention to us!" Itachi walked up to the store clerk and bought the Orange Jacket for Naruto that came with blue pants and blue sandals, while he was there he seen a tan jacket with fur on the edges of the hood and the sleeve and he bought it for Hinata it came along with black pants and black shoes.

"here you guys go hold them until we sit down somewhere and then you guys can go to the bathroom and change." Before Itachi was even done speaking Naruto had already put the jacket over the shirt Itachi gave him. It fit him well, almost like it was made just for him. Hinata waited till they sat down to eat, she grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom where she took off her shirt revealing a similar netted shirt to the one Naruto had but her's was made for girls. She slipped on the jacket and zipped it up and put on the pants and new shoes. She looked down at her old clothes and seen the Hyuga symbol patch on her sleeve of her shirt. She picked up her old clothes and put them in her backpack Yuki had packed.

She walked back out to where they were sitting and Itachi and Naruto looked up from there menu's at her. Naruto couldn't help but stare at her which made Hinata blush a lot. Itachi eventually had to snap his fingers in front of Naruto to get him to snap out of it and stop embarrassing Hinata.

"s-sorry Hinata, uuumm you look very pretty in your new clothes!" Naruto looked back at his menu trying to hide his blush while Hinata sat down next to him and thanked him for the compliment.

They ate in peace and headed on their way to the next town and finally reached the Port where Itachi bought a boat for them and they sailed off to Sea, they sailed to a little Island with only a population of 6,000 people and they settled there.

NINE years passed and Itachi trained Naruto and Hinata, teaching Hinata how to use her Byukugan and teaching Naruto the few justu's he could teach him since Naruto couldn't preform a lot of the Justu Itachi could with his Sharingan. Hinata and Naruto grew close, HInata loved him and Naruto was falling for her more and more over the years but neither would admit their feelings. Thought they would lay their lives down for each other.

"Happy 16th Birthday Naruto-kun!" Hinata walked into the kitchen with a large birthday cake she had made by herself.

"Thank you Hinata-chan! It looks amazing as always." Naruto thanked her really happy he got to eat such amazing cake on his birthday each year now. His thoughts went back to what his birthdays used to be like before Itachi saved him and they saved Hinata.

"ok Naruto make a wish and blow out the candles before I do it for you!" Itachi laughed while lighting up all 16 candles on Naruto's cake and they sang him happy birthday.

"what did you wish for Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked without stuttering, she had gotten over that about 2 years ago after living with him for so long.

"I cant tell you or it wont come true Hinata-chan!" Naruto looked at her blushed because his wish was about her.

"Naruto you are now 16 and there is something I need to show you and I know this is sudden and unexpected so we will be going back to Konoha secretly to retrieve some scrolls I think you need to know about." He said not making eye contact with either of the teens.

"ok when are we all leaving?" Naruto asked

"only me and you are going Naruto, Hinata has no reason to come with us."

"NO! if you and Naruto-kun are going im going to!" Hinata spoke out smiling at them knowing none of the would dare go against her.

They packed up their things and went to bed early that night preparing for the adventure back to the place they never thought they'd see again.

_**so what did you guys think of this chapter? I actually enjoyed writing it ^_^ lol anyways ill try updating real soon again. Leave a review and tell me what you think -jasmine**_


	14. true feelings rising up

**Sorry for such a long wait, I have been extremely and when I'm not busy I am relaxing. I thank you all for waiting patiently. After this chapter I will make sure to publish another one on December 17th. After my semester ends. Hope you Enjoy.**

They got up that morning packed and ready to go. Hinata made them a delicious breakfast, and packed them lunches and food to last them a week. Naruto packed ninja tools and summoning scrolls. Itachi sat in his room thinking about how best to get into the village they tried so hard to escape from nine years ago.

'I have to make sure we get in and out without anyone seeing any of us….maybe if Hinata used her byakugan…no that won't work, last I heard there was a civil war going on in Konoha, meaning there will probably be high security and a hyuga might be keeping close watch on the gates.' Itachi kept thinking to himself trying to come up with a plan that would work when Naruto came walking in.

"Hey Nii-san I think we are already and packed up to go for a week. Hinata-chan has the food packed, I got the ninja tools and the sleeping stuff and you can carry the camping gear and clothes! Hinata-chan wants you to come and make sure we have enough of it all even though I told her we did." Naruto had his hands crossed in a pouting position, upset the Hyuga wouldn't take his word for it.

"I will be there right now Naruto, in the meantime ask Hinata to come in here and i want you to go take everything outside."

"mhmm ok then...I will go do that.." Naruto was surprised by Itachi's response but knew better than to disobey his orders, so he went and fetched Hinata, sending her to Itachi''s secluded room in the back of their cottage.

"Yes Itachi-niisan? Naruto-kun says you asked for me?" Hinata was a little nervous thinking she did something wrong.

"Hinata-chan I need to speak to you about something important." Itachi gave her a smile that calmed down her nerves down, "Do you remember when me and Naruto found you all those years ago and how injured Naruto was?"

Hinata thought back to that time all those years ago, "y-y-yes I remember very vividly about that day", how could she forget, it was the day she lost her best friend..the day she escaped an abusive home, the day she met Itachi and was saved by the love of her life, "why are you asking?"

"Hinata a few things might happen when we get back to the mainland, one: the people who wanted you so dearly Princess might sense that you are back and try to take you again…., two:the villagers who hated Naruto might attack him again or worse the ninjas will attack and try to take him back, three; both those things can happen. Hinata you and Naruto are in danger going with me on this trip, not to mention I am a criminal to the village so they will try to kill me. I need to make sure you are prepared to fight when i say fight or run when i say run. You can't be stubborn, you have to do exactly as I say got that hun?"

Hinata looked at Itachi with concern on her face, "If this trip is so dangerous then why would we go? Why risk it just for some scrolls?!" Hinata was confused about her brother's decision.

"Hinata-chan….Naruto needs to read what is in those scrolls...they are very important to his future development as a ninja….and one day a parent…", These words made Hinata blush.

'What are so important about those scrolls? What is in them?!', She thought to herself and finally spoke, "Fine I will do everything according to what you say Niisan." Hinata walked out of the room and only walked a few feet before being knocked into by the over excited ninja.

"oh sorry Hinata-chan I was just about to come and tell you and Itachi that everything is ready to go" He blushed a bit extending his hand to the beautiful teen.

"It is okay Naruto-kun, Itachi will be out right now." Hinata took his hand and felt a shock of electricity go through her body as she got up and brushed off her outfit.

"Oh ok that is good! umm..do...you..umm...want….to go and sit down outside….and wait for him?" Naruto was shy thinking about him and Hinata being alone together.

"Oh..umm sure Naruto-kun that would be fun i would love that!", Hinata smiled and had a light blush on her cheeks, notice how shy and nervous Naruto was being around her. They walked outside and sat down on their chairs facing towards the ocean, the sun was fully in the sky already but it still looked beautiful. It was dazzling how the sun reflected off the ocean and the wind blew through the leaves in the trees that were starting to change for Autumn.

Naruto looked at Hinata and couldn't' help but notice how beautiful she looked with the ocean behind her. He couldn't deny it, his feelings for her were getting stronger everytime he saw her, every word she spoke was like kisses to his ears…..but he had to stop thinking like that, she was a Princess to one of the highest clans...and he was just a kid who the village hated.

"Naruto-kun...are you okay? You have a sad look on your face.", Hinata couldn't help but feel concerned for the boy she has been in love with her entire life. She could feel something bothering him, tugging at his heart but she couldn't tell what it was.

"O-oh nothing Hinata-chan, I am fine!", he gave his signature smile that showed all his teeth and was so big he had to close his eyes,"I was just admiring the landscape...im going to miss this place while we are gone."

She could tell he was lying, she could see through it all. So she got up and slowly walked closer to him and set her hand on his bicep, "I am always here for you Naruto-kun if you need to talk, if you need a hug or anything I am here for you…." She moved her hand away and then walked back to her chair. When Itachi finally walked outside signifying he was ready to go, he looked over everything packed and told Naruto and Hinata what to carry.

Naruto could still feel the pulsing warmth coming from his bicep where Hinata had rested her hand for that minute. He kept catching himself looking at her and smiling when she wasn't looking while they were finishing everything up, ' I would give my life protecting that woman….Why do I feel so strongly towards her….I never felt this way towards anyone before!' Naruto was driving himself crazy in his mind.

"Naruto-kun, Niisan said we have to get on the boat if we want to read the mainland by night fall.", She smiled and walked towards the boat with Naruto in tow.

**Ok guys that is it for this chapter R/R tell me what you thought, your guy's opinions mean a lot to me! remember I will write another chapter on December 17th, be waiting ^_^ -Jasmine**


End file.
